Finally Relax
by Inu-yasha-luver-gurl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang fight the final battle against Naraku and kill him once and for all. They can all finally relax. They have the whole Jewel now. But what do they do now that it's over? Is Kagome going home?InuKag SanMir PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hey people! I noticed that I start a lot of stories, post the first chapters and then never post the next chapter, cuz I either get writers block, or I don't feel like writing the next chapter. Well I'm going to try and stop that. I'm going to try and update all my stories that only have one chapter. Well I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't usually write action/adventure stories… I prefer romance. (But there's going to be romance in this one OF COURSE) But I'll give it a try. Don't be too harsh on me please… Please read and REVIEW!

Chapter One

_Kagome's POV_

Lying on the grassy hill overlooking Inu-yasha's forest, I felt relaxed. A peace. I could see farmers way below, past the forest, working in the fields. I could see their huts, with their wives washing the clothing outside. And I could see the children playing games, or following Kaede around.

This all made me smile. I loved it here in the feudal era. But there was always something that made me not fully relax. I was always a little bit tense, ready to jump and grab my bow, and be ready for a fight.

Naraku.

We hadn't killed him yet. Recently, he had gone missing again. Inu-yasha hadn't been able to catch his scent anywhere. Same with Koga. He had come to visit me two days ago, and I had asked him if he knew anything about the whereabouts of Naraku.

"I haven't smelt that scumbag anywhere! He's gone again! But don't you worry Kagome –I'll find him, and kill him and then you can complete the jewel and come with me to be my wife." Koga had said. He had clasped my hands in his and was about to kiss me when Inu-yasha had jumped in and they got into a big fight. Even if Inu-yasha hadn't been there, I wouldn't have let Koga kissed me.

But, back to the point. Inu-yasha was sulking in a tree somewhere cuz he wanted to find Naraku and get some jewel shards, but we couldn't leave yet since Sango wasn't back yet from visiting her village and paying her respects to the dead there.

I sighed. I definitely wasn't peaceful anymore now. I was thinking too much. I stood up, brushed off the back of my skirt, and made my way down the hill to the forest. I was going to go find Inu-yasha.

I made my way between the trees, looking up in the branchs for any sign of that silver haired hanyou. I wasn't watching where I was stepping, so my foot caught on a root, and I fell over with a "Oof!"

"Your such a klutz."

I looked up to see Inu-yasha jumping out of a nearby tree, and standing in front of me, his hands on his hips. He reached down and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me back onto my feet gently.

I looked up into his smirking face, but glanced back down right away and blushed. My skirt had probably flown up when I fell over and he probably saw my panties. How embarrassing.

He stuck a clawed finger under my chin, and tilted my face up and peered at me curiously.

"Why are you blushing? Your such an idiot. Not watching where you were going, and just falling over. What if a demon showed up. They could just kill you right then and there." He told me, showing me another smirk, showing off his gleaming white fangs.

I smiled a bit. "Good thing you were there I guess." I whispered.

I had known Inu-yasha for two years now, ever since I first fell down the well. When I first met him, he had tried to kill me. Then I shattered the jewel so we had to work together to collect the shards –and we would always, always, _always_ argue, and I would always end up sitting him. I didn't say the word 'sit' to him much anymore. We got along so well now. Two years of companionship.

But there was more there for me. I was in love with him. Whenever I looked into those golden orbs of his, or saw that little smirk, my heart would skip a beat. I had always hoped he had _some_ feelings for me –but a part of me always told me he loved Kikyo.

I hadn't realized it, but while I had been thinking all this, I had been staring at him. His finger was still under my chin, and we weren't that far apart –eyes connected.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

"Inu-yasha…" I whispered back. We were having this… _moment_.

_Inu-yasha's POV_

I stared down at Kagome. Her eyes were locked on mine… and she just looked so pretty. She was seventeen now –two years she had put up with my attitude and my insults. Two years we had spent searching for the Shikon Jewel together. I could see it gleaming on her neck. We had about, a 1/3 of it while Naraku had the rest.

She was so patient. Why had she stuck with me so long? Miroku had told me she loved me, and I knew she had some feelings for me, but she still didn't have to put up with me this long.

A thought came to my mind. She was probably going to go home right after we completed the jewel. After we had defeated Naraku. I didn't want that.

Slowly, I reached down and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I had only hugged her five times before. That time I had hugged her and shoved her in the well, then when she came back and she hugged me, then once when I went into demon form and she brought me back I hugged her. Then I had hugged her on her sixteenth and seventeeth birthday.

Her arms came around my back, and she leaned her head against my chest. We stood there for a long time in silence –but a comfortable silence.

"Kagome…" I whispered into her hair. Oh, it smelt good.

"Ya, Inu-yasha?"

"Once we get the whole jewel and kill Naraku… Don't leave for your time for good… Ok?" I said hesitantly.

She lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with wonder and she was smiling. Do… Do you want me to stay?" She asked me quietly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I said giving her a smile.

Her smile widened and she leaned into me, hugging me tighter. "Oh thank you Inu-yasha." She whispered into my chest. We stood there another minute, and I heard her let out a happy sigh. I sighed in happiness too. This was nice.

---------------------------

_Kagome's POV_

The next day, around noon, when I was helping Kaede in her hut to make a large pot of stew, I heard a loud cat meow outside. My eyes widened. Sango was back.

"I'll be right back." I told Kaede, before running outside. I stood just outside the door to the hut and smiled at the scene before me.

I was right. Sango was back. Miroku stood beside the fire cat and looked up at Sango, sitting on the fire cat. He reached out and pulled her off the fire cat, and pulled her into a hug.

I could see she was sad over seeing all the graves from her village, but she was happy to see Miroku, no less. About three months ago, Miroku had admitted to Sango that he loved her. Sango had said she loved him too. Since then he had courted Sango, and had kept his hands off all other girls. But ever once in awhile he grab Sango's butt or breast, and she would slap him –or he would spy on Sango bathing, and she would throw a boulder at him or hit him with her boomerang. But yet, their relationship bloomed. They'd always be looking at each other lovingly, and holding hands.

They were planning on getting married –but not until after we had defeated Naraku, and had gotten the whole jewel.

I watched as Miroku leaned down and gave Sango a long kiss. They kissed for a couple minutes, and I blushed. What if they caught me watching them. Once they let go of each other, I waited a couple seconds before stepping forward.

"Hey Sango! Welcome back!" I called, walking over to them.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said. I reached out and hugged her. She had been gone for two days –and I think she needed all these hugs.

Kaede stepped out of the hut. "Oh, hello Sango. How are ye? Come inside, the meal is ready." She said, as she beckoned for us to come in.

I turned and faced the forest. "INU-YASHA! SHIPPO! LUNCH TIME!" I yelled. After a second I heard the pattering of two sets of feet. Inu-yasha came running out of the forest and just zoomed past me and into the hut.

I then spotted Shippo. He was taller than he used to be, and a bit faster and stronger now that he was two years older. His fox fire was a little bit stronger, and he now carried a few small daggers around in case he got in danger. He ran past me as well, and went into the hut.

I let out a small chuckle. Shippo was turning out quite like Inu-yasha –except a little more polite. But, you could tell that Inu-yasha was Shippo's idol. Shippo trained hard, and didn't play games as much. He still drew me pictures though, which was a relief.

I made my way inside and looked at everyone sitting cross legged around the table. Inu-yasha, as usual, was shoveling the stew into his mouth while making gross gobbling and smacking noises, while everyone else was eating quite politely.

I sat down in between Inu-yasha and Kaede. Kaede handed me my bowl full of stew, and I began to eat slowly, blowing to cool down the hot stew.

As Inu-yasha finished, he placed the bowl down on the table, and let out a "Ahhh…" as he patted his stomach.

I turned to him. "Inu-yasha, that's rude." I told him.

"What is?"

"Eating like that."

"I was eating normally."

"Rudely."

"Normally!"

"Rudely!" I yelled at him.

"Inu-yasha and Kagome," Kaede said. "Must ye argue inside? Take this else where please."

"Yes Kaede." I bowed my head in apology, before standing up and making my way outside, Inu-yasha following me.

The second Inu-yasha stepped onto the ground outside of the hut, I said two words.

"Sit boy." Inu-yasha instantly flew face first into the ground.

Some things never changed.

--------------------------

_Inu-yasha's POV_

We trudged along the trail that went down the mountain. Kagome on her pink bicycle, with Shippo sitting in the back. Last year, Kagome had bought a small chair that she had hooked into the back since Shippo had gotten too big for the basket in the front. Miroku and Sango walked as well, Kirara in her tiny form sitting on Sango's shoulder.

It had been a week since that incident where Kagome had sat me for 'eating rudely' as she called. That's how I always ate –and she knew it. I sighed. No use getting mad about it now –it had already passed.

The hill started to get steeper, and Kagome seemed to be having trouble keeping the bike from not going to fast. "Stupid bikes breaks…" I heard her mumble. Whatever that was, I didn't know.

Suddenly, her bike hit a bump. "Oh no!" She squeaked as the bike sped up incredibly. She passed by me and practically flew down the hill.

"Kagome!" I called beginning to run after her.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she began to go faster and faster.

_Kagome's POV_

I was going so fast. I was so scared I was going to hit a tree and die. I tried the brakes, but they weren't working now! I began to scream, and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that something would save me.

I felt the bike hit a big bump, and I flew off the bike. I reached my arms up and covered my face just as I smacked into the ground and began rolling down, pain searing through out my body as I screamed the whole way.

This sucked!

I could slightly hear something coming up from behind me. It kind of sounded like footsteps…

"KAGOME!" Someone called after me. It was Inu-yasha.

But just then I smacked into something. I opened my eyes wide and cried out in pain. I had rolled into a tree. I had never hurt so bad in my life. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I felt like such a wuss crying. My body racked with sobs. Through my tears I could see blood on my arms and legs.

I felt someone reach down and wrap their arms around me, cradling me. I put my head in their shoulder, and their hair was in my face. _Silver_ hair.

_Inu-yasha's POV_

I chased her till she reached the bottom and I heard the SMACK as she whammed into a tree. I sped down until the bottom of the hill and stood above her. She was crying. Blood was all over her body –she'd gotten cut up quite badly.

I reached down and scooped her up. She cried into my shoulder, as I sat down with her in my lap. I heard Kirara running down the hill. I glanced up and saw that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were riding on her back.

Back when the bike began to just speed up Shippo had barely been able to jump out of his seat. I had caught him before he began rolling as well. I had set him on his feat before beginning to chase Kagome again.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, jumping off Kirara and rushing over to us. She opened Kagome's yellow back pack and yanked out her 'First Aid Kit'. We began cleaning the wounds, and Kagome stopped crying.

"I'm such a baby." She whispered as she looked up into my eyes. She was still sitting on my lap.

"No your not. That would've hurt a lot." I told her.

"Not as much as the wounds you get! You get a hand through your stomach, and you _never_ cry." She whispered, looking away from me.

"But it's ok to cry. You can cry if you want to." I told her, and hugged her to me.

End of Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey people! Hey, you know how she fell off her bike and got all scratched up? That kind of happened to me. When I was 8, I was riding along my street and it goes down hill. I didn't know how to use the breaks so I just FLEW into a stone bridge! My stomach was all gashed up and it hurt _sooo_ bad!  
Haha… While I was writing this, I found something kind of funny. You guys probably won't, but I don't care. It said that Kirara was wrong, and I right clicked it to see what words they suggested for me to change it to, and I found it funny that they suggested 'koala'. Aren't I such a nerd:P haha ya I am. Well readers, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If people review, I'll update :D

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hey people! I decided, even if I just posted the first chapter like 2 minutes ago and no one has reviewed yet, I decided to start the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy this story cuz it is FUN to write :D My first adventure story. All my other stories are like romances… Wait, Ain't Love Grande is kind of adventure… but it's mostly romance haha :P Please keep reading, and reviewing!

Chapter Two

_Kagome's POV_

It had been two days since I had my accident on my bike. Inu-yasha had let us stop for a day, and we had bandaged up my arms, my legs, my back and my stomach. Luckily, my face was fine since I had covered it with my arms.

We were traveling again –me back on my bike. But, Inu-yasha was walking a little closer to me. Keeping an eye on me I guess. I smiled at that. I liked that he was concerned about me. I thought back to what he had said to me when I had fell. He had been so nice.

I stared at him. I wish he was always that nice. I wish he would hug me again like in the forest.

Suddenly Inu-yasha turned and caught me staring. I blushed.

"Keh… What are you staring at?" He asked, one eye brow raised.

I quickly looked away, still smiling. "Nothing…" I whispered.

He saw that I was smiling, and was about to question me again, but we were interrupted by Sango.

"Pervert!" She yelled. I turned around and saw that Miroku had grabbed her breast, and there was a red slap mark on the side of his face. I giggled a bit. Even though Sango and Miroku had told each other of their feelings, Miroku still groped her, and Sango still slapped him.

------------------------

_Sango's POV_

We had been traveling all day, and we had finally settled down for camp. Kagome had set up her 'tent' contraption again. She'd been bringing a tent from her time for a year now –and I still found it quite weird. She set up three sleeping bags in there. One for her, one for me, and a small one for Shippo. Shippo had gotten two big to be sharing with Kagome, so she had bought a small sleeping bag for him in her time.

Miroku had a sleeping bag too, but he slept outside still. Inu-yasha just preferred to sleep in a tree.

We then settled down to sleep. Shippo fell asleep almost instantly, and Kagome fell alsleep after about ten minutes.

I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Kohaku.

Kohaku was still under Naraku's control –and the only way to set him free, would be to kill Naraku. But the thing was, the second Naraku died, Kohaku would probably die too. The only thing that was keeping him alive was a measly jewel shard.

I thought of all the pain he was probably going through. All the memories. It probably tormented him that he had the memory of killing father, and the other slayers. Even if he got a normal life back, he would lead a sad, tormented life. I didn't want Kohaku to go through with that.

A few tears slipped down my face as I made a decision. I was going to have to let Kohaku go. He couldn't go on living after Naraku. As much as this pained me –it would pain him even more if he survived after the final battle.

I put my face into my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

------------------------

_Kagome's POV_

The next morning, the sky was gray and stormy –a dramatic change from yesterday. But something told me this was no normal storm… Something had _happened_.

Inu-yasha seemed to sense it too, but because he was a half demon, he had better senses, especially hearing and smell. He sniffed the air, and as a gust of wind came by that blew into us, almost knocking me over by its force, Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed as he seemed to pick up a scent.

"Naraku…" He whispered.

My eyes widened. "You smelt Naraku? He's finally back from hiding again?" I exclaimed.

Inu-yasha nodded.

"Finally we've caught on to him again…" Miroku whispered. He picked up his staff, and rolled up the sleeping bag I had given him, since I had showed him how to put it away.

Sango didn't say anything, just nodded, picked up hiraikotsu, sword and ran into the trees. A couple minutes later, she returned, but she had changed her clothes into her fighting garb.

Since the tent and our stuff was already all packed, we picked everything up and headed on our way. This time though, since Inu-yasha wanted to fast, I hopped on his back, and he held my bike over one shoulder, and off we went.

We pushed through the wind and rain, my school uniform getting soaked through. My hair blew back away from my face from the wind, but I knew it was soaked. But I didn't care about this stuff right now. All I could think about was our mortal enemy.

Naraku.

We traveled along swiftly, and followed Naraku's scent, and my sense of a close jewel shard, through a forest, along a river and, began down a dark tunnel.

I reached in my back pack, and pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. We followed it for awhile, but then we stopped suddenly as we heard footsteps.

"Is it Naraku-?" Shippo asked, yanking out two daggers, as if ready to fight.

Inu-yasha shook his head.

Suddenly, I felt something swoop me up, and I screamed, dropping my flash light.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inu-yasha yell. He dived, and grabbed my flash light from the ground and pointed it at me and my captor.

The person who had picked me up was none other than Koga.

"Point that away from me mutt face. I can't see anything." Koga growled at Inu-yasha.

"Put Kagome down now." Inu-yasha growled. He kept the light pointed at Koga, and stepped closer and shone it closer to his face.  
Koga put me down, and swiped at my flash light with one of his clawed hands.  
"Don't break it!" I yelled, and I grabbed it from Inu-yasha's hand.

Inu-yasha and Koga began to insult each other as usual, but then Sango stepped between the two of them before they started to actually fight.

"This is neither the time nor place. If you haven't forgotten Inu-yasha, Naraku is around again." Sango said sternly.

Both the two males faces hardened at the words of Naraku. "I picked up his scent as well. That's why I was coming this way." Koga said.

Suddenly I had an idea. I knew Inu-yasha would hate it, but we needed the most help we could get. Naraku was not an easy opponent. And for all we knew, he could have more reincarnations by now!

I turned to Koga. "Koga, would you like to join us? We're searching for Naraku. We all can work together when we fight him." I said to him, trying to give him my sweetest smile.

He blushed at my smile. "I'd love to come with you Kagome…" He whispered to me lovingly.

"HE IS NOT COMING WITH US! I don't need help from HIM!" Inu-yasha yelled, stepping between us.

I glared at Inu-yasha. "We need the most help we can get!" I yelled at him.

"We're fine with just our group!"

"Naraku is stronger now! PLUS he probably has more reincarnations now! We'd be outnumbered! Koga can help us!"

"NO!"

"Inu-yasha…" I whispered angrily.

His eyes widened, when he realized what I was going to do. "No please Kagome…" He said backing away.

"Sit boy."

Inu-yasha flew into the ground face first. "Koga is coming with us and that's final. No buts! He's coming." I told him sternly.

We began walking again, and Inu-yasha hopped up from the ground, mumbling and grumbling about this.

------------------------

_Inu-yasha's POV_

As we made our way through to the end of the dark tunnel, where we could see the light from outside shining, Koga pulled me back behind everyone else. None of the others noticed.  
I turned to my rival. "What do you want?" I growled quietly at him. If Kagome heard us fighting she'd sit me again. I didn't want that. I didn't want Koga coming with us to fight Naraku either. We don't need his help.

"Mutt-face," Koga began, addressing me as if that was my real name. My eyes narrowed at it. "After this battle, Kagome is going to choose me. You've never showed her any affection, and I have, so she _will_ choose me."

"No she won't-!"

"Inu-yasha, I am no fool. You love her –but you will never have the courage to let my woman know. Give up. I'm stronger, faster, handsomer and I show her love. She will _never_ choose you."

And he walked off away from me, going to catch up with the others. Kagome would never choose him –or would she?

------------------------

_Kagome's POV_

As we reached the end of the tunnel and made our way out, we began following Naraku's scent through another forest, the wind blowing around us forcefully. We pushed through until we reached a clearing.

Even I could feel it.

The _coldness_. No wind blew in this clearing –it was like the eye of the storm. Goose bumps formed on my arm and I shivered.

Koga and Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed.

"His scent is the strongest here." Koga whispered with malice.

Inu-yasha nodded. They had _finally_ agreed on something.

We all took our stances. Sango pulled her boomerang off her back and held it in front of her –eyes glancing right to left for a sign of movement. Miroku had his hand ready to pull the prayer beads off his hand, and suck anyone into his wind tunnel. Kirara was in her larger mode; teeth barred, and like Sango, was scanning the scenery. Shippo stood next to me, daggers out, a look of determination on his face. Koga, held no sword, but stood in a fighters stance and I could see the jewel shards in him glinting. And I, had my bow ready with an arrow in it.

Suddenly, an eerily familiar voice spoke, breaking the silence. Naraku.

"I knew you'd come. You're all so foolish."

And then the ground gave way. The whole clearing was falling away to a large whole in the ground. We were all falling down, down, down… I didn't even realized I was screaming.

"Kagome!" I heard Inu-yasha call in panic as we fell.

I saw Kirara flying around. She caught Sango, and Miroku, Kog and Inu-yasha and she was flying towards me, not much room left on her back, but still coming. But then I felt pain searing through my back as I slammed into the side of the hole, smacking my body against hard cold rock. I fell forward and I instantly reached my arms out to brace my fall as I fell face first towards more rocks. My bow had slipped from my grasp, and who knows where it was, and at that moment, all I could think about was my death.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me. Two very unfamiliar arms. They were cold –_deathly_ cold. I was pulled onto something, and a hand reached up and grabbed my throat, nails breaking the flesh lightly. The other hand reached in front to my stomach and dug its fingers into my gut and twisted.

I cried out in pain it hurt so bad. Who was this? Obviously not one of my friends. None of them would ever do this to me. I looked down and saw that we were flying lower to the bottom of the hole. I looked at what I was sitting on and was shocked to see it was a feather.

There was only one person I had ever seen flying on a feather. _Kagura_. I tried to call out to Inu-yasha, to say that Kagura had me and I needed his help but the hand on my throat squeezed harder and all I could let out was a squack of pain. I could barely breathe.

We flew down and until we were close to the ground, but then we shooted forward and down a dark tunnel. We traveled swiftly for about ten minutes until I saw light up ahead. stopped at the bottom of the hole. It was dark, but I could see there was a large temple before me. A temple underground? Standing in front of the temple was the man himself.

Naraku.

Behind him stood Kanna, Kohaku, and two unfamiar faces. One of the people was tall with long black hair, spiking down along his back. His face had blue marks along the cheeks, and his eyes were just slits –but I could still see his eyes clearly. A terrifyingly clear blue. Another thing that scared me was that he… didn't seem to have a mouth.

The other was a female, in a tea ceremonial kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a geisha hair style, and her makeup was done the way a geisha's was done. Her eyes were black, like Kanna's but not as big. She looked calm, with her painted lips in a tiny smile.

Fear grew in me even more as I looked at these two. Naraku had two more reincarnations then. This was terrible!

Suddenly, Kagura yanked me up, and shoved me forward onto my knees, while letting me go. I tried to scamper away the second she let go, but I felt something smooth and silky wrap around my ankles and up my legs.

I fell over, since these binds had tripped me. I looked down at my body and stared at Kimono wraps wrapping around my body, binding my arms to my side, and up around my neck, over my chin. Just before it covered my mouth I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"INU-YASHA!"

But then they wrapped over my mouth, and stopped just below my nose. At least I could still breathe. Suddenly I began to be dragged along the ground and I looked up to see that the Kimono wraps came from the new woman to Naraku's crew. Her black eyes looked down on me and they just looked like black holes, ready to suck me in.

I struggled and squirmed, but the binds held me tight. What were they going to do with me? I was so cold, and in pain, and had no weapons to defend me while I was in front of my worst enemies. What was I going to do? I tried to call out to Inu-yasha, or Koga, or Miroku or Sango, but only a muffled noise came out. I needed HELP!

End of Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey people! Finished chapter 2 :D YAY! I'm going to start on chapter three soon… The conflict is rising! Naraku has Kagome, and what's happening to the others? You'll find out soon!

Thank-you to all who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this, and find it exciting… I'm not very good at action/adventure stories, but I'm doing my best here! PLEASE REVIEW!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


End file.
